Puppet Master
by Comiccrazygothgirl
Summary: Abigail Monro has been missing for five years. No ones been able to find her but both sides good and evil want her. Until one day when Agent Natasha Romanoff stumbles upon Abigail during a mission.When Abigail is rescued from her kid napper she thinks she is free.Until all hell breaks lose and she is left to pick between the two sides. Both with offers that can't be turned up.
1. Chapter 1

I sat there, my arms and legs bound I was chained to the ground. But they didn't obscure my vision. Bad move. I could only move my head slightly but I could see where I was. It was dark, but I've been here a while ,my eyes had already adjusted.

Someone opened a window? No it was a door. A dark figure slowly moved closer. They were holding a flashlight, and it was pointed at me.

"Abigail Monro?" said the shadow.

"Depends on who's asking." I wiggled my fingers behind my back and the person started to scream; they dropped the flashlight and it landed at my feet. They moved inhumanly towards me as I twisted my wrist. I didn't really want to hurt them but I needed to get out. Now. The person dropped to their knees unnaturally and unbound me. I smiled.

"Stop, Abigail, please," He choked. I could tell he was male. He sounded oddly familiar. I sighed and let my wrist fall to my side as I stood up.

"Who are you?" I asked, picking up the flashlight, still lying at my feet.

"I am Loki formerly of Asgard, frost giant, ruler of this wor-"

I stopped him mid sentence, as I didn't have time for this, a guard would probably be here any second. "Ok I get it, what I meant to say is why are you here? And isn't that a greek god or something? I'm sorry but this isn't Comic Con."

"Well I need an ally, someone I can, how do you say trust." Loki said smoothly, I suppose he was trying to smolder me. "Also I am the NORSE God Loki !"

"Sure, sorry to burst your bubble mr. I think I'm a God just because I have a long cape and moose antlers, but I have to get out of here." I said walking towards the door. I have no time for this, I need to leave, now!

"Do I seem to be in a playing mood child?" Loki swiftly grabbed my left wrist, I reversed the hold and kicked him in the shin, he released me and fell down.

"Creepy perv..." I walked past him and out the door. "Hmmm." I locked the huge door behind me and started looking for the exit. I had no clue where I was or how I got here.

* * *

"Puppet Master? Who's that?" asked Tony as he spun around in a big green swirly chair.

"I've never heard of it. But whatever it is I don't think we should be hacking into shields files, it's it's just wrong!" I replied.

It was a rainy day in Manhattan and a Sunday never the less so that basically left only myself, and Tony at the Avengers tower.

"I wasn't talking to you cap-sickle, I was speaking to the Al." He asked in an annoyed tone.

"Well then be more specific, and either way Fury's not going to be happy when he finds out."

"Thats the thing that you don't understand Steve, he won't find out." Tony spoke slowly to me as if I were a child, which I practically was in this new day and age. "Jarvis, look up the puppet master, tell me anything you find, actually filter out anything useless, like birthday party entertainment or scary movies."

"Yes sir." Said the Al in his creepy british accent. "The only thing that seems to be of interest listed is a news article from three years ago, should I load it on the wall?"

"Yes. See old man Rodgers, easy as pie and no hacking involved so Patchy the pirate won't even be upset." Tony rambled on as the article loaded.

The lights dimmed as the image appeared on the huge white wall across from me. At the top of the page there was a picture, A little girl about eleven years old, her eyes were an almost transparent grey and her hair so blonde it was almost white.

"Young Abigail Monro, has been missing for six months. She has blonde hair very light grey eyes, is about 10 as of today August 27, 2008. Please if found call 1917-525-3391." Jarvis read carefully out loud.

"Is that the only thing there? A missing girl? What does she have to do with the "puppet master" Who is apparently a bigger possible threat that Loki." asked Stark who slowly stood up and walked over to the wall. I watched curiously not knowing what to say. "If google won't help us then we got to dig deeper than the average search engine."

I sighed slowly as I was supposed to make sure Tony didn't get himself into trouble. "So you're hacking into shield after all?"  
"Well no da, but if the worlds best and most secret agency is this easy to get into, than they obviously want it to be hacked!" I shook my head.

"Knowing about shield these past few months I realized there's both good, and bad things going on in there and its not my job to know about them. Until something's obviously a threat to the world it's Shields business, not mine."

"But don't you see Steve, shield likes to drag things out, wait till the last minute. Fury waited until Loki got his hands on the tesserate to actually do the avengers initiative." replied Tony as his fingers typed away.

"Maybe Furry didn't know that Loki would take it, I mean how could he?" I got up to leave, there was no point in arguing with Tony, he was just as stubborn as I was. We would get nowhere.

"Abigail Monroe, apart of the original avengers initiative... Also seventh most powerful mutant known to Shield, aka the world. I slowly back tracked and stopped leaning over Tony's shoulder.

"Then where was she during the attack in New York?"

Tony turned to me with wide eyes. "I don't think even Fury knows."

A/N: Hehe I told you I had a lot up my sleeve, I remember watching avatar the last airbender as a little kid and In this episode Katara had to do bloodbending to save Aang and Sokka. Well that's sorta what this is, Bloodbending. Hope you follow along and see where this goes, because honestly at this point. I really don't know. Feel free to give me ideas!

-ComicCrazyGothGirl


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: Ok there was this glitch thing and a chapter of my other story stare was set as chapter two, weird huh. Sorry to confuse but anyway heres the actual chapter.**_

It was a prison. That was all I knew. I tried to follow the faint light that I thought might lead to a window. But it was only a dimming candle left inside of an empty cell. I had no idea how long I've been here. I couldn't keep track. They kept me in the dark as much as possible and no one ever spoke of the time. I imagined maybe a year or two had passed but it could've been much longer. I kept running until my legs hurt. They weren't used to the exercise but I ignored the pain. I needed to find a way out of here now. If I was found the pain in my leg would be nothing compared to my daily "treatments". Finally I found a door and slowly opened it hoping no one heavily armed would be on the other side. If they were caught off guard maybe I could use my powers. I didn't understand them well but when I was in trouble they usually kicked in. I put my ear to the door holding in opened just a crack and heard what sounded like, kicking? Maybe it was a training room If it was I could easily be shot and killed possibly by accident. I knew they wouldn't on purpose because they kept me this long.

"Who's there?" A firm feminine voice called. I wasn't sure what to do. Was she a guard? I knew most of them by sound and her voice was unfamiliar. "Come out now or else." She sounded pissed and I didn't want to anger her any more. I slowly walked into the room my hands held above my head. She had two guns aimed at me and I gulped nervously.

"Um hi?" I asked nervously watching the gun. She was definitely not a guard unless they updated the old navy blue jumpsuits the guards usually wore. The woman was a site too see. Her shoulder length red hair glistened with sweat but still was almost perfect. She wore a skin tight black suit that fit her in all the right places. Her beauty worked to her advantage and she probably knew it.

"Who are you?" The woman moved closer and I stood still eyeing her carefully.

"Abigail Monro. Who are you?" I said calmly trying to not show I was scared.

She lowered her gun as she stood, examining me thoroughly. "Agent Romanoff." She kept silent for a moment then took out her phone? It was fancier than any phone I've ever seen. But then again who was I to talk. "Yes. The building is clear but I have some interesting news for you. I think I found her. Yes her." She talked on her phone for a few more minutes before hanging up.

"I'm taking you to Shield headquarters so you can be evaluated."

"And what if I don't want to." I replied. I met this woman five minutes ago and she already threatened death once. I sure as hell wasn't ready to go anywhere with her.

She started to walk to the door then stopped hearing my answer. "I don't think your opinions really matter here Ms. Monro because last time I checked, I was the one holding the gun."

A/N: Yes that was chapter two. Comment and things of that nature! All that inspires me and makes me want to update more often or else it will fade to the back of my mind. NOOO hehehe. Next chapter shall be up soon so until then. Keep calm and mustache on.

**-CCGG**


	3. Chapter 3

As soon as we got outside she put a blind over my eyes and bond my hands. I was right back where i started and not happy about it one bit.

"I'm sorry but you can't see where we're going." Said Agent Romanoff leading me into something. I assumed was a aircraft of sorts. The engine was almost too loud to hear her as we walked inside.

"First minute outside since god knows how long and I got blindfolded..." I muttered to myself as she sat me down.

"You'll catch up on your rays as soon as Furys' done with you but until we get there I have a few questions of my own." Agent Romanoff asked me questions like how long have I been there. Who held me captive. Also why hadn't I tried to escape. I knew none of the answers.

She offered me a chocolate bar and I ate it slowly savoring the flavor. It had seemed like forever since I had it. The trip was mainly quiet after that so I fell asleep.

"Abigail...Abigail wake up!" I was shaken awake by a familiar voice. I opened my eyes but only saw darkness. Oh yeah I'm blindfolded. "Abiga-"

I cut her off. "I'm up i'm up.. are we there yet?"

"Yes. You can take off your blindfold and I'll take you to Fury."

I tugged off the blindfold quickly just incase she changed her mind than almost ran to the exit. I never really liked jets. She was fast and quickly was in front of me almost escorting me out. In the first few months of my capturment I'd imagine getting out and as soon as I did I would kiss the ground. But what was standing on it was way more interesting. There stood a huge building that was made from what looked like glass. I'd never seen a building so big.

I let out a low whistle as we walked "Wow."

Natasha snorted at me. "If you're amazed now wait till you see the inside."  
She was right, the inside was beautiful. People running around swiftly I could almost say with grace. I walked behind Agent Romanoff quietly trying to not be noticed, but to my dismay I almost walked into three people, one dropping the stack of papers they were holding. So much for not being noticed.

"Um.. I'm sorry" I mumbled bending down to help clean the mess I had mad. The woman shot me a quick glare and swooped up the papers before I could say anything else.

Natasha waited for me patiently as I stood back up. "We've only been hear for what? Five minutes and you've already managed to make enemies. You almost bet the record." I felt my cheeks heat up a bit as I scurried after her and wondered for the first time in a while, what did I even look like? I never really cared about appearance but I was quite curious. We kept walking until agent Romanoff stopped in front of a beige door. "Have 'fun'." She knocked the door twice before turning on her heel and strode off.

The door opened and a tall man stepped out of the room. He was of african american decent and wore an eye patch. I wondered who or what took his eye, and whether they lived to tell the tale. "Who are you and why aren't you working? I'm very busy right now." He looked at me questioningly.

"Um, Abigail Monro who are you?" I spoke quietly. The man looked a little bit more than intimidating, someone who usually wasn't messed with.

"Oh. Oh." He walked back into the room and I followed him, looking back at the door every couple of seconds. If I needed to make a mad dash I probably could. "Nice to finally meet you . I'm guessing you don't know who I am yet." He extended his arm to me for a handshake. "Director Fury."

I kept my hands to my sides and he dropped his arm. "So why am I here?" The vibe of this place was pretty wonky and I had the sudden urge to get the hell out.

"Shield is in need of your help." He replied slowly as he lowered himself into his chair.

"What do you mean by 'help'. And what is shield anyway?" I glanced around the room. It was a pretty simply office except for the few computers and gadgets I saw around. There were three picture frames, but only one had the director in it. Which was the one with a pale man and the other two were of a teenage girl. In the first picture she had wavy brown hair. But in the other she had shoulder length spiky raven hair, the broad smile she had in the previous picture was gone and replaced with a tight lips and angry eyes. I wondered briefly who she was.

"Shield is a organization that basically keeps the world safe. And we understand that you have, special abilities that might help us in an upcoming war that the world might be fighting." He coughed indicating me to answer.

"Maybe. If you know who I am, you probably know where I've been and with that being said, I have a lot to catch up on. I don't really want to be involved in anything that has to do with a war! I'm only..." I stoped talking. How old was I now? "What's todays date?"

"April 7th 2013." He said. "Your fifteen years old. Your birthday is in a couple of months."

"How do you know that?" I asked a bit more worried. How did he know when my birthday was?

"Like I said Sheilds a big agency and you'd be very helpful in this, fight."

"If I could be useful why did you wait this long to find me, and I'm almost positive Romanoff finding me was pure accident so what's the deal? And what makes me so special that you and the people who kidnapped me want my help? And where is my family? Why haven't they tried to rescue me too? Once you answer that then, I might consider what your saying." It all came out in a yell. I was pissed really pissed and all I wanted to do right now was go home get a decent meal. Take a long bath and hug my family. It's been five years. I quickly wiped a huge tear from my face. I was crying. God how I hate crying.

"I think you know as well as I do why we need you Ms. Monro." He said camly like he wasn't fazed by my outburst at all.

"Ok fine but you didn't answer my question. Where. Is. My. Family?"

"I'm sorry Abigail, but soon after they kidnapped you the police found your parents dead in your house." He stayed perfectly still and I punched the wall leaving a huge dent in the wall.

****I spoke slowly teeth clenched. "What about my sister?"


End file.
